


Story

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [21]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Drabble, M/M, Male Cinderella, Sort Of Cinderella, Still silly, Story, Those are actual tags and make me smile, is that a thing?, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "... and they all lived happily ever after." Owen said with a wide smile
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> Between work, having a mental breakdown, and the fact that this little drabble turned into a 4000 word short one shot, it took a few days to finish. Sorry. I missed the daily updates.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Once upon a time, there were two brothers, as kind and quiet and humble as could be. Their mother had passed away, leaving them with their dad. A man who only wanted kids to keep his wife busy. But with her gone, he had no one to look after the brats. So he left them to take care of themselves. The older brother took care of his younger brother and as they got older, he started taking care of the house, the property, and their dad. Cooking, cleaning, schooling. He did everything and he did it quietly and without complaint and their dad left them alone. For the most part.

"Zach! ZACH! Get down here now!"

"Shhh, Gray." He touched his finger to his mouth. "Just stay here and be quiet. Everything's fine."

The 12 year old nodded his head and sunk down in his bed, hiding behind his book.

Zach hurried out the door and down the stairs. It wasn't really anything important. Their father had just spilled his drink and was demanding another. Zach quickly fetched him another cup and cleaned up the mess. Then he picked up the rest of the room and tended to his father's every demand. By the time he returned to the room he shared with his brother, Gray was already asleep. Zach smiled down at the kid and covered him with his blanket.

Zach picked up Gray's dropped book and set it on the table. Then he blew out the lantern and sat down in the chair by the window. He stared outside at the night sky and he sighed. Gray was the only reason he stayed. Or else he would have run away years ago.

-oOo-

The King's mother had died when he was still a young boy and he'd never known his dad. He'd been crowned King a decade before he reached the age of maturity and it had been twice that long now.

"You need to marry someone." The man beside him said. "You need an heir, my King."

He gritted his teeth. "Barry, if you call me King again, I will throw you out."

The man smiled and shook his head. They'd been friends their whole lives. Barry was the one person the King trusted above all else. "No you won't."

The King sighed. "No, I won't. But humor me, please."

"Fine. Owen." Barry sighed and shook his head. "I'm arranging a ball, inviting all the single women in the Kingdom."

The King sighed and leaned back in his throne. "Yeah, whatever."

Barry smiled and tilted his head. "I'll invite all the single men, too."

"Sometimes I hate you." Owen sighed and shook his head.

-oOo-

A week had passed in the Kingdom. Everyone was talking about the ball being thrown at the palace. Everyone had been invited. Everyone who was of age. Zach didn't know what that meant. He hardly left the house for longer than was needed to run to the market. He didn't have time for gossip. All he knew was that there was a ball. And that it was that night. Zach hadn't even been to anything like it. Not that he even knew that it was, it just sounded fun. And he'd love any excuse to get out of the house for a few hours and just be.

"Father… I was wondering…" He hovered in the doorway of his father's room.

The man himself was getting ready. As a member of the extended royal court, he was required to attend. He paid his son no attention and continued to smooth out his jacket.

"If I could… come with you… tonight." Zach said softly. "I've finished all my chores! Everything's done for the night and I've…"

The man didn't even let him finish. He threw back his head and brayed laughter, long and loud. "You think you're fit to go to the King's ball? Unbathed and unkempt as you are, tell me, my son, what would you wear? The rags you wear aren't fit to be used to scrub the horse's stall."

Zach hadn't considered that. He ducked his head and nodded. "You are right." He said softly. "I must be coming down with something."

"Yes." The vile man laughed. "Delirious with fever. Now look after your brother. I will be home late." He pushed Zach out of the way as he headed out.

Zach sulked a bit as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He was so stupid. Everything his father had said was true. Why had he thought he could have a night out, like he deserved it? He sighed deeply as he pushed the door open. He walked across the room in silence and sunk down on his bed.

Gray looked up from his book and frowned. "I thought you were going to the ball?"

Zach shook his head and flopped over on his side. "Go to bed." He mumbled out and pulled his pillow over his head.

A few hours passed and both brothers had drifted off to sleep. But a voice roused Zach and he opened his eyes. He blinked for a moment in the darkness before getting up.

" _This is ridiculous!"_ The voice said. " _How do I even use this?"_

Zach tiptoed through the hall and down the stairs. The voice was coming from outside. A dog started barking.

" _Oh! Uh… hello dog. Please stay back!"_

Zach opened the back good and he was sure he was still dreaming. An older woman stood just a few feet away. She wore a white dress and had bright red hair. And what looked like wings. She was holding a small, white stick or something and was waving it at their dog. Zach stared at the absurd scene for a moment before he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "Simon, down." The dog stopped and pranced over to Zach and sat down beside him.

"Oh! Good!" The woman sighed and straightened up. She brushed herself off and turned towards him. "Hello. I'm Claire, your fairy godaunt."

Zach tilted his head. "My what?"

"Like fairy godmother." She said. "Except younger and prettier. So aunt."

"Seriously?" Zach rolled his eyes and reached down to scratch at Simon's ears. "Come on, Simon, you can sleep inside tonight." He turned.

"Wait!" Claire held up her arms. "I'm not lying! I'm a real fairy! I promise."

Zach ignored her and opened the door.

"Just give me a second!" She snapped. She waved her wand and pointed at the dog. And then suddenly, a man was standing there, looking around confused. "Tada!"

Zach's eyes widened as he stared at the older man. "Simon?"

The man stumbled back and landed on the ground. He opened his mouth slowly and then closed it, looking completely confused.

"Yes, yes, yes." Claire said, waving her hands again. "We don't have time. You are a human now. I'm going to make a coach and you're going to drive it. It's very easy, I promise."

Zach sucked in a breath and tried not to freak out. He pinched his arm and was certain he wasn't dreaming. So this was really. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Okay… so… why are you here, turning my dog into a person?"

She threw up her arms and let out a groan. "Pay attention! You only have until midnight."

Zach frowned, looking confused. "Midnight?" He repeated.

"Yes! So we need to get you ready."

"For what?"

"For the ball!" She snapped.

"Wait." He held up his hands. "All of this is because you want me to go to the ball?"

"You want to go, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Then shut up and don't move." She lifted her and pointed at him. She swirled it around and chanted a few magical words.

Blue and green lights swirled around Zach, engulfing him. After a few moments, it lifted. He was clean, shaven, hair cut, and pristine. He was dressed in a suit much fancier than anything his father had ever worn. He looked like a completely different person.

"Not bad." Claire said with a nod. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Zach looked back at her. "What?"

"Okay!" She turned and waved her wand again. "You need to get going. Which means you need a carriage." She quickly whipped up a carriage and a few horses. Then she pointed at Simon and put him on top of the carriage. She turned back to Zach. "You have to be back at midnight, okay?"

He was still dazed. He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I said so!" She snapped impatiently. "Just get going! Now! Before I make it all disappear!"

Zach climbed into the carriage and Simon picked up the reins.

-oOo-

The ball had been going on for nearly an hour and he was completely bored. He'd danced with over a dozen people and paraded himself around. It was nauseating and a little bit humiliating. Like he was some trophy to be won. Although… he was, in a way.

"Owen, can you at least pretend to have fun?"

He looked over as Barry approached and he bared his teeth in a fake attempt at a smile. "I'm having fun." He answered monotonously.

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sometimes you are ridiculous."

Owen smiled. "Only sometimes?"

"Have fun, my King." Barry patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

Owen pulled off his overly fancy jacket and dropped it on his throne. Then he snuck out, sneaking into the hall unnoticed. He headed out into the gardens and sighed. Just a few minutes alone to get some air and catch his breath and then he'd go back inside before Barry tracked him down and forced him back to the party.

"Go inside… just go inside!"

Owen paused at the hushed voice. He walked deeper into the garden and searched for the source. He spied a young man, muttering to himself and worrying the hem of his fancy coat. Owen smiled at the image and stepped closer. "Excuse me…" The young man nearly jumped out of his skin as he literally jumped back. His eyes were wide and Owen held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He exhaled deeply and shook his head. "It's alright."

"I was just… wondering what you were doing…"

He sighed again and returned to fingering his hem again. "Trying to get up the courage to go inside." He admitted softly.

"Not big on parties?" Owen asked, stepping closer.

He shrugged. "I guess not. I've never been to one… I heard about it and thought… I thought it would be fun." He sighed and shook his head. "But it was… just too much. The lights, the noise, the people... "

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah, it is a bit extravagant. I snuck away." He said with a smile and stepped closer. "What's your name?"

"Zach." He answered. "Yours?"

Owen tilted his head. "You don't know?"

"Have we met before?"

Owen shook his head "Nope. I would have remembered you." He said with a smile.

Zach blushed slightly and smiled. "Then what's your name?"

"Owen." He answered and waited for any sign of recognition. But he saw none and wondered how that was possible. Unless Zach was new to the Kingdom, or just visiting or something. "Are you… new?" He asked.

"New?" Zach repeated and then shook his head. "No. I've lived here my whole life."

"In the Kingdom?"

Zach nodded his head and shrugged. "I just… stick to home. I don't get out much."

Owen studied him for a moment and wondered how truthful he was being. They chatted for a while longer, talking about nothing really important and yet everything. Owen kept his answers close to the truth, he lost his mom and never knew his dad, he had a brother that was lost in the war when they were teenagers, he wanted to join the royal knights when he was younger. In turn, Zach talked about also losing his mother when he was younger and about practically raising his younger brother by himself. Mostly, he talked about his brother. Zach didn't really seem to exist for himself.

They'd migrated to a bench and sat down as they chatted. It was closer to the doors and the music from the ball filtered into the gardens. Zach smiled as he listened to it. He leaned back and sighed.

"You've really never been to one of these." Owen said, watching the younger man away slightly with the music. Zach didn't answer and instead blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. Owen stood up and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Zach looked up at him, confusion of his face. "What?"

Owen smiled. "I'm asking you to dance with me."

Zach glanced around at the empty garden. "Out here?"

Owen shrugged. "Why not? Just us."

Zach hesitated a moment longer. He swallowed nervously as he slowly extended his arm and put his hand in Owen's. The man's fingers closed around his and them backed up a step, pulling Zach to his feet. Zach followed and stepped closer. Owen wrapped his arm around Zach's waist and the two started to move together. It was just gentle swaying, back and forth. Nothing fancy. But Owen held him tight and for the first time, Zach felt safe. He felt free. And he didn't want to ever go back.

"I see what's been keeping you."

The two turned as the man slipped out the door and shut it behind him. Owen glared and tightened his grip on Zach. "Go away, Barry."

The man laughed and leaned back against the door. "It's getting late and some of your guests were asking about you."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Not my guests. This was all your idea."

"You are having fun, are you not?" Barry asked with a wide smile.

"I was!" Owen snapped. "Now go away!"

"As you wish, my King."

Owen glared at his friend once more before looking back at Zach.

The young man's eyes widened as everything slowly sank in. He detached himself and pushed Owen away as he stepped back. "You… you're the King." He shook his head and stepped back again. "I danced with the King… I flirted with the King…" His words came out in a panicked tumble and he shook his head again.

Owen frowned and held up his hands. "It's fine."

"No it's not!" Zach snapped, throwing up his arms. "This isn't fine!"

Barry tilted his head and stepped back towards the door. "I'm terribly sorry I interrupted…"

"What time is it?" Zach asked, looking at Barry. "You said it was late."

"Almost midnight." He answered.

Zach's eyes widened again. "I have to go."

"Wait…" Owen started but Zach had already fled out the door. He was rather fast. Owen hurried to follow but once back inside the ballroom, there was no sign of Zach. He hurried out the front door.

-oOo-

The second Zach stepped outside, the clock struck midnight and the spell was broken. His fancy suit was gone, replaced with his worn clothes. Simon let out a bark and was suddenly there with him. Zach looked down at the dog and sighed. The two hid in the shadows until the courtyard was empty. The King had come out, no doubt looking for him, but Zach remained hidden. There was no way he was revealing himself looking as he did.

Once the coast was clear, Zach slipped out of the shadows and beckoned Simon to follow. The two made their way slowly back to their house. The trek was long and it was nearing daylight when they made it home. His father's carriage had returned and luckily the man was fast asleep. Zach quickly headed up to his room and climbed into bed.

He was woken up a few hours later by his father's voice, demanding breakfast. Zach rubbed at his eyes and headed downstairs.

-oOo-

A few weeks passed. Everything went on as normal in the Kingdom. No one was aware of the turmoil going on inside the palace. "I've told you a hundred times!" He said, throwing up his arms. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt and scare him off."

Owen shrugged as he sat on his throne. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Barry repeated in a mocking tone. "You've been sulking over him for weeks."

"I have not!"

Barry crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Are you really going to deny it?"

"He knows who I am." Owen said sourly. "He could find me if he wanted to."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Do you like him?" He asked, stepping closer.

Owen nodded his head. "I do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him."

"Then go find him."

Owen breathed out and leaned back. "I only know his first name."

"Then go door to door until you find him." Barry suggested.

Owen spent the next few weeks doing just that. His Kingdom was huge, much larger than he actually thought. "Has it always been this big?" He whined to Barry. His friend just laughed loudly and left him to his task. House after house, door after door he knocked on. And always, he got the same answer, no one of that age or description named Zach lived there. The King was getting a bit discouraged. And annoyed. He still had dozens of houses left to check, hundreds of people left to ask, and he had a whole other part of his Kingdom! He sighed deeply and shook his head. Maybe Zach had lied, either about his name or about living in the Kingdom. Maybe this whole search was just as ridiculous as using a party to find someone to marry.

He rubbed at his neck after he got down off his horse. He handed the reins over to his guard and turned towards the house. He just wanted to go home. This whole thing was stupid. He breathed out and straightened up as he walked towards the door. A few more houses and then he'd go back to the palace and wallow in self pity for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of his life. He knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before a man answered. His eyes widened and he straightened up. "Your highness!"

Owen smiled. "Scott! I didn't know this was your residence."

The man quickly brushed himself off and attempted to smooth out his shirt. "You'll have to forgive my appearance. I've been… unwell for a few days. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I was looking for a friend." Owen said and breathed out. "But I seem to have the wrong place. I apologize for the intrusion." The two men shared a few more words, Scott invited him in but Owen declined, then he wished the other man a speedy recovery and apologized again before bidding him goodbye. Owen turned and headed back towards his caravan. But he was stopped suddenly by a dog, blocking his way and barking. He smiled and bent down to pet the dog. "Hey there."

"Sorry!"

Owen turned as a kid ran over, waving his arms. Owen smiled down at him. "Your dog?"

The kid nodded his head. "Yes, sir. He got away from me."

Owen glanced behind them. "You live here?" He asked curiously.

The kid nodded.

Owen frowned. "You live here? In this house? With the Baron Mitchell?"

He nodded again. "He's my dad."

Owen's eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head. "I didn't know he had a son." He mused. It wasn't an important matter. He didn't really know the man well, more just in passing. They'd chatted a few times over the years and the man had never once mentioned kids. Nor had anyone else mentioned knowing he had kids. Owen thought maybe he remembered a story of a wife dying years ago.

"He has two." The kid said with a smile. "My older brother. But that's all that lives here. Just the three of us."

"Your mother?" Owen asked slowly.

The kid shook his head. "No, she died when I was born. Just me and my brother most times. Dad's usually busy."

Owen swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as he listened to the kid. Several parallels started swimming around in his mind. "Your brother… what's his name?"

"Zach."

"Where is he?"

The kid kid tilted his head curiously. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him, Gray." Owen said desperately.

The kid's eyes widened and he took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"Your brother." Owen said. "He told me about you. I really need to see him."

The front door had opened at some point during their conversation and Scott had come back out. "Gray, stop bothering the King!" He called out and waved his hand.

"The King?" Gray's eyes widened.

Owen turned back to Scott. "Your older son, Zach." He walked towards him. "He was at the royal ball."

Scott frowned and shook his head. "No… he wasn't…"

"He was." Owen insisted. "I need to see him."

Scott opened his mouth slowly, looking confused. "He wasn't… he doesn't go anywhere…" He stumbled over the words and pulled the door shut behind him. "You must have him confused with someone else."

Owen stepped closer. "You invited me in a moment ago. Are you refusing me now?"

"No I… uh…" Scott stuttered and shook his head. "He's not here… he left… yesterday… I don't know where he is..."

Owen knew the man was lying. And with good reason, he suspected. The way Zach had talked about raising his brother by himself and giving no indication of having a capable father, Owen assumed he understood by. And he wanted to smash the man's head against the door. He wasn't normally a violent man.

"Zach's outback." Gray said, walking towards them.

"Gray!" Scott snapped.

Owen ignored the man as he turned back to Gray. "Where?"

"In the fields." Gray said. "I'll show you."

Owen hurried after the kid. His heart was beating in his chest as they rounded the house and headed out towards the fields. Owen saw the shadow before Gray pointed. "Zach!" He called out and waved and then he was running.

Zach heard the voice and looked up. He dropped his tool and his eyes widened. The last thing he ever expected was to see the King again. And certainly not in his field, not while he was standing there, sweating and covered in dirt. He glanced around quickly but he was alone in an open field. There was nowhere to duck or hide. He held up his hands and stepped away. "Stop." He called out.

Owen slowed and frowned. He stopped a few feet away. "I've been searching for you." He said. "For weeks… since you disappeared on me at the ball."

"Why?" Zach asked, taking a step back.

Owen frowned again. "Why what?"

"Why me?" Zach asked. He'd heard the rumors over the last few weeks, that the King was looking for him. He didn't venture out much but when he went to the market, everyone was talking about it. A man named Zach that had enchanted the King. Zach swallowed and shook his head. "I'm no one. I'm a commoner… I'm…" He shook his head and let out a sharp laugh. "I'm little more than a slave for my father. I'm nothing."

Owen stepped closer, shaking his head. "That is what you were given in this life." He said as he reached out and touched Zach's face. "But you are so much more than that, Zach. You're more than what your father has done to you."

Tears were in Zach's eyes but he didn't pull away from the touch. "How do you know that?"

Owen smiled and wiped the tears away. "Because you saw me." He whispered. "And I saw you."

The King picked up his new prince and swung him around. And then promptly stumbled and fell back on the ground, pulling Zach with him. They rolled around on the ground for a moment and laughed. Zach and his brother Gray moved into the palace and never saw their abusive father again.

-oOo-

"They got married and adopted four beautiful little girls and they all lived happily ever after." Owen said with a wide smile.

Zach crossed his arms and glared at him from his place, sitting on the ground just beside Echo. "That is the last time I let you tell them a bedtime story."

"Hey!" Owen snapped. "It was a good story!"

"You made me Cinderella!"

"Yeah, and I saved you!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "I'm not some damsel in distress for you to save!"

Owen smiled. "Well… if you ever are, I will save you."

Zach continued to glare while the raptors all laughed.


End file.
